Tomoe Tachibana
'Tomoe Tachibana '''is one of the main protagonists of the light novel and anime series ''Absolute Duo. She is a first-year student at Kouryu Academy in the same class as Tooru Kokonoe and Julie Sigtuna, and is good friends with both of them. She comes from a family that is legendary for their influence on martial arts and, like Tor, grew up in a dojo. Her Duo partner is Miyabi Hotaka, who is also her best friend. She is voiced by Ayaka Suwa in the Japanese version of the anime and Whitney Rodgers in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Yozora Mikazuki and Shutaura Sequenzia. Appearance Tomoe has dark blue hair with a yellow headband attached to the side of her hair. She has orange eyes and a fair skin complexion. However, in the anime her eye colour was changed to a more light brownish colour. Personality Tomoe's general personality is that of a yamato nadeshiko; very kind, polite and possessing a dignified atmosphere. This is reflected by her Blaze manifesting as a kusarigama, a traditional Japanese weapon. She cares a great deal for the people close to her, particularly MIyabi, whom she choose to form a Duo with despite being objectively the stronger and smarter of the two. This makes Miyabi insecure, causing her to believe that she's just a burden to Tomoe, frequently causing Tomoe to encourage Miyabi by telling her that she's the person she chose to be her Duo, and she will never regret that decision. However, Tomoe can also be rather bossy, which stems from her highly chauvinistic upbringing; being a vegetarian, she considers Tor's all-meat diet to be very unhealthy and often gives him a plate of vegetables to keep his strength up. She always gives advice to eat vegetables for a balanced diet and to regain stamina and power. She is also very prone to jumping to conclusions, always finding Tor in situations that leads to her calling him a pervert, or a "dog" as she puts it. Nevertheless, Tomoe will admit that she's wrong when it's pointed out to her, and whenever she does, she ends up bowing to Tor and begging for his forgiveness, much to his annoyance. Due to her very strict upbringing, Tomoe grew up not knowing what love is, despite her otherwise very mature nature. When she discovered that Miyabi is in love with Tooru, she couldn't give any advice but still kept supporting her in any way she could. She later discovers that she has feelings for Tooru as well, though she can't act on them due to her inexperience. Her hobbies include playing shogi, and she would frequently do so back in her family's dojo. Skills and Abilities Blaze Her blaze is a modified kusarigama with one end a sickle and the other end having a sharp dagger like point. The chain is made up of individual shards that are not connected, but acts as if they are. Other Skills * '''Martial Arts: '''Tomoe is very skilled in martial arts as she is able to go toe to toe with Julie Sigtuna, who is skilled in her own right and she even trains Tor in martial arts to help improve his skills. This is due to the fact that her family is very influential among martial arts, according to Tora. Trivia * Tomoe has a few similarities to Shirayuki Hotogi: ** Both have long dark hair that they wear tied at the top with a ribbon. ** Both have yamato nadeshiko personalities but also hidden violent sides (Tomoe is a mild tsundere while Shirayuki is a comedic yandere). ** Both had very strict upbringings ** Both wield kusarigamas. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat Category:Martial Artists Category:Amazons Category:Genius Category:Outright Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Neutral Good Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Sympathetic Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Charismatic Category:Honorable